Kidnapings Can Be Sexy Too
by sorata-chan
Summary: Kagome wakes to find her self in the most.....pleasing of situations


Ok, it wasnt supposed to be this long, but I could stop myself. I was just trying out something at work, it stems from a review I recently gave an author on here on lol. it was meant to be about 200 words but ah well..

Enjoy!!!

o0o

Waking with a groan, Kagome looked around. She felt like she had be drug through the pits of hell themselves, her head and boy hurt so much. She didn't recognize where she was. All she remembered was looking for firewood for camp and BAM, she wakes up here.

_I need to stop watching that cooking show_ she thought with an internal wince. The place as dark, but not so much that she couldn't look around. It seemed like a cell; four stone walls and an impossibly thick steel door.

"Oh mou, how did I get myself into this one?" she groused petulantly, at a loss as to where to even _think_ about starting to try to get out. She felt a slight wind against her chest, which she belatedly realized was naked.

Along with everywhere else.

"It makes no sense to scream in horror miko, all you would serve to do is irritate me" came a deep rumbling voice…that seemed to come from below her.

If the tingling feeling on the underside of her left breast was any indication to go by.

"Great, you've done it now Higurashi" she griped, before looking down into the cold yet warm golden eyes of Lord Sesshoumaru, Mortal enemy to humans, miko especially, and heated half-brother of her hanyou traveling companion.

He narrowed his gaze on her, seeming to completely ignore the breast that may as well have been in his mouth as close to it as he was. Both were currently chained in place, her straddling him, both a naked as the day they were born.

_Well, at least he's warm_ she thought, trying to look on he bright side of things, at least, she was grabbing for straws to **find** said bright side.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked him, trying and failing to tug her wrist out of a chain.

"We are stuck," he stated, pointing out the obvious. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well thank you captain obvious, but _why_ are we stuck?"

His eyes darkened, becoming a bright hazel as he gazed at her, "Because I wish it to be" his response threw her offguard.

"What?" she asked him, her only response was a slow sensual lick to the breast that was _now_ in his mouth. She felt as he twirled his expert tongue against her areole before nipping lightly at the now pebbled nipple.

Her breathing became harsh as she tried to fight the effects his motions were causing within her. "You don't play fair," she breathed out, fighting a moan.

She felt his rock hard erection below her and knew hat was to come, though she honestly could not find it in her to care at the moment.

"I'm youkai my dear, we never play," he murmured before undulating his hips against hers, pulling a moan from her lips.

"Where are we?" she whimpered against his neck, wanting to get more information about where she was being held.

"We are at one of my smaller estates, too far for your hanyou to find you before I'm finished with you my darling" he purred at her, paying homage to her bosom while he was at it.

"You are one kinky little bastard, you know that Sesshou?" she ground her we heat against him, feeling him buck in response.

"I am not a bastard my dear, nor am I little, I believe that you should have the most knowledge of that piece of information" he made his way upwards to nip at her neck, lavishing the two inconspicuous puncture marks there with his attention. She writhed against him as a shockwave of pleasure erupted within her.

"Oh Sess, take me.." she moaned against him, he licked her one last time before gifting her with his hooded no-nonsense gaze. She idly wondered how he made such an unsexy sounding gaze, look so scorching. It alone sent a flutter in her stomach with the anticipation of what was to come.

And boy did she know.

"Oh my dear, I _will_ be taking you this night, and when I am through with you, you wont know what it means to walk" he promised in a guttural sounding voice, she shivered in anticipation as he once again turned his attentions to her chest. She lazily wondered what she did to deserve this but decided that it didn't matter as long as he kept doing that thing with his tongue.


End file.
